How The Princes Fell in Love
by somuchanemoia
Summary: A prince should always be with a princess. There is no doubt about it. Princes didn't go with other princes. At least, that's what I had been trying to tell myself. A story of how Igarashi Yuusuke and Nanashima Nozomu slowly fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi everyone! I am new to this fandom, but I really wanted to write some IgarashixNanashima, so I did. Now, for all of you who are die hard cannon Nazis, I love the cannon of this, but I also love the idea of Iga and Nana being together, so don't hate on me for it, please. This isn't my first fanfic, I have written a lot of other stuff for Harry Potter and a couple other fandoms, but this is my first fanfic in quite a while. I am hoping to stick to this story, because I am actually in love with it myself. So, I hope you all enjoy.)**

 _Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. None of these character belong to me, sadly. I am just using them and parts of the plot of Kiss Him, Not Me to relay a story that I love. All characters and parts of the plot belong to Junko, Michiko Yokote and Kodansha._

 **How The Princes Fell in Love**

 **Written by: SadieAnnabethMellark**

Chapter One

A prince should always be with a princess. There is no doubt about it. Princes didn't go with other princes. At least, that's what I had been trying to tell myself.

My name is Yuusuke Igarashi and I didn't know it yet, but I was slowly starting to find myself caught in a very interesting school semester. It was late October and almost the end of the week; finally, I was ready to have a couple days off from studying and attending school. There were only a few classes standing between me and the weekend.

I stretched as I walked along the hallway towards the big gym where Gym was being held today with Nanashima walking next to me, rambling about soccer tryouts for the year.

"Iga, are you trying out?" We walked into the boys' locker room.

"I planned on it. I've missed being out on the field. I know it's a spring sport, but I can't wait to just practice." I told him as we scooted around other students in our class to get to an empty locker, "You're trying out again this year, right?"

Nanashima bowed his head and didn't meet my eyes, "Nah. I can't with my knee and everything. It's still healing a bit from last year."

"Oh."

Nana lifted his head and smiled then, "Yeah. But, I am gonna go watch try outs. I wanna see what you're up against. I need to gage the competition for next year too."

I laughed, that sounded more like my best friend.

As we dressed out for the next hour of gym, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I'm glad Nana wasn't still bitter about what had happened last year at try outs. You see, Nanashima Nozomu and I have been friends with each other since the first year of middle school, when I moved into the area after my father had been transferred to another part of Tokyo for work. On my first day of school, the only seat left in Class 1-D, had been right next to a boy in the back who had stunning golden blonde hair and big amber eyes. As soon as I had sat down in my seat, the boy had looked over at me and smiled widely, "Hi. I'm Nanashima, but you can call me Nana. Everyone does!"

Who would have thought that we would have stuck together through thick and thin, especially after what happened on that fateful day last year. Nana and I continued onto high school together at Fukuoka High School. It was the first year that we were both eligible to compete on a school soccer team and this had made both of us extremely excited. Nana and I had bonded over soccer; we taught each other cool tricks and always had a good time out on the field.

When tryouts came, they were for the most part easy, until the accident happened. We had been playing a scourge match; Nana and I had been split up onto separate teams for the game, which we were kind of excited about. We knew each other well enough that it would finally be a little challenging. Nana had the ball and he was moving quick down the field; nobody had been able to keep up with him, that is, nobody but me. In one quick swipe, I had been able to steal the ball from Nana mid kick, but what had happened next, neither of us had predicted. Nana's foot followed through with no ball for it to connect with. He had been planning a winning goal, because the force of the follow through was hard enough to cause him to teeter backwards. Trying to save himself the embarrassment of falling over backwards he leaned forward, only twist his ankle and then his knee.

It had all happened quick. Nana went down hard into the grass, his knee pulled tightly to his chest as he gasped in pain. The doctors at the hospital had said that Nanashima had torn his ACL.

"Bro, what're you smiling about?" Nana asked as he pulled on a white t-shirt and then leaned against the locker.

I grinned, "Just excited for some gym. I need to get some energy out. I heard were playing volleyball from this kid in class 1-C." Nana's mouth opened to tease me, but a whistle blew, signaling us that our dressing out time was up.

All the boys in the locker room started staggering off towards the gym room door, ready for the hour of exuberance or hell to come.

"Igarashi! Your turn to serve!" The ball was tossed towards me and I caught it with ease. So far, my team had been winning and I was determined to finish this game for the win. We only needed three more points to win the match. This was going to be a piece of cake for sure. I tossed the ball up in the air and spiked it over the next towards the other team, who bounced it back to our side. Nana quickly hit the ball back over the net, almost scoring a point. The ball was saved by a scrawny kid on the other team who passed the ball back over to our side. With ease, I ran forward and leaped into the air, quickly smacking the ball towards the floor on the other side of the net, scoring us a point.

"Nice one Igarashi!" Ashina, one of my team members, clapped me on the back.

"Thanks man." I grinned at him and turned to give Nana a high five, "Nana, nice set!"

"What? You surprised?" He asked sarcastically as I batted at his head lightly.

"Wow, conceited much?" We both laughed and I hung my arm across his shoulders. In the background, I could hear the girls' teams giggling to one another about something, but I was focusing on getting ready for the next serve.

The other teams' server tossed the ball into the air and landed a nice smack to the volleyball. It bounded over the next and flew towards the sidelines, Nana bolting after it. The girls' teams scattered as Nana caught up to the ball, aiming to hit it back over the net. That's when I saw the oncoming collision. Nana was running, the ball was flying and standing oblivious to the entire scene was a very large, purple haired girl.

"Serinuma! Watch – ", It was too late. Nana was in front of the ball, sliding in front of it to serve it back, he smacked the ball away from Serinuma, but the force that continued to head towards her didn't stop, Nana, ran right into her, not being able to stop, causing them both to fall smack against the floor hard and slide towards the gym wall. Girls screamed, guys gasped.

My eyes widened in shock as I started over towards the commotion. Nana seemed to be alright as he knelt next to the dazed girl on the floor.

"Wake up! You're fine right?! Snap out of it!" He was yelling at the poor girl who had been knocked to the floor, "Don't you die! Don't you dare die, Serinuma!" People were starting to crowd around them, asking him if she was alright. I managed to push through the crowd enough to see my best friend, looking down awkwardly at the heavier girl.

"Nana!" I knelt next to him, "She alright?"

"Uh- "

A whistle blew, trying to get students to move so the coach could get through, "Out of the way! Out of the way! Nanashima? Is Serinuma okay?"

"She's passed out." Nana relayed to the coach. He nodded and started over to us.

"Ashina! Me! Go fetch one of the school nurses and have them help us bring Serinuma to the infirmary. She might have a concussion." Coach started trying to lift her into a sitting position as he tried to get through to her, "Serinuma, you alright?"

Her head lolled across his shoulder and he nodded to himself in confirmation.

I looked towards Nana whom was tensing and un-tensing his back. I knew he did this when he was embarrassed or nervous. While he had always been the class clown, the spirit of laughter for our class, he was in a way, unbearable intolerable of embarrassment.

I patted him on the shoulder as the nurse came bustling in with a student volunteer behind him, "You must of hit her hard, man. You okay?"

"I'm fine. She's got so much cushioning on her it was like landing on a two-hundred-pound pillow." Nana quipped.

I sighed, "That's a bit insensitive don't ya think? After all you accidentally ran into her."

"If she had just paid attention, she wouldn't have gotten hit in the first place!" Nana growled. This was another thing Nana did. When he was panicking, he often lashed out.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "It wouldn't kill you to give her an apology when she comes to."

Nana rolled his eyes, "Come on. Let's finish the game."

Thankfully for our team, gym continued as normal for the rest of the fifteen minutes we had left before we were to report back to Class 2-A. Also, thankfully, no more injuries occurred either, but that didn't stop the chatter between everyone about the incident that had happened. The girls in the class mumbled nervously to each other, wondering how Serinuma was doing. The guys played the last of the set half-heartedly, trying to be more careful. In the locker room, guys all asked Nana if he was okay after also falling during the serve. Nana being the ass he sometimes is was very content to say something along the lines of, "It's all good. At least she was padded" or "It was like landing onto a pillow. Probably did more damage to the floor than to me." Some of the guys would laugh along with him, the other half rolled their eyes, but I just felt like I helped save all the trees with the amount of carbon dioxide I let out from all my sighing.

As we made our way back to our classroom, I tried to work on Nana's attitude about it.

"You know, that's not very nice to say."

"It's true though. Have you seen how huge she is?", I glazed at him with an irritated look.

"Once again, you have no tact."

"Come on Iga. Be honest, would you wanna shack up with Serinuma of all people?" Nana asked as he raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"That's not what this is about and you know it." Nana waved me off.

"I'm more upset about the fact that we almost didn't win the second match. We were so close."

"I know." I nodded, "They must've been holding back or something the first match. We were serving circles around them and then all the sudden we were neck and neck most of the time. Nice spike by the way on that last play."

Nana grinned as we walked into Class 2A, "Thanks man." We walked side by side with our bags to our seats in the back, the best place to listen while also muttering to each other.

"Did you finish your Japanese literature homework, by the way?" I asked, hoping for once he would say yes. Nana rarely did his actual literature homework, saying that it was "a waste of time" and that "it was pointless". I always rolled my eyes at his rant on it. While he found literature to be pointless, I found it at least somewhat important. I didn't take interest in many classics they made us read, but I figured that if it came up in conversation, I would at least be able to talk about "great" literature.

"Of course not." He said as he turned in his desk to face me, looking down at my answers for the worksheet, "Can I copy yours?"

I pushed it forwards softly with a sigh and a nod, "Don't you always, anyway." Nana grinned and began quickly scrawling out my answers onto his worksheet.

Our teacher was finally done for the hour and it was lunch. Thank god! I was starving. I had been in a hurry this morning (I overslept again), so breakfast consisted of an energy drink and a fruit stick that I had taken from my baby brother on the way out the door. I pulled my lunch out from my bag and started digging through my food trying to decide what to eat first. I decided on my bowl of spicy ramen noodles.

As I started to dig into my food, I looked around the room. Serinuma was still not back.

"Do you think she's alright?" I asked Nana.

He pulled a face, "Who?"

"Serinuma, stupid."

"Oh. She's not back yet?" He asked with light concern. When Nana was worried, he would have a soft line in between his eyebrows.

Trying to release the tension I theorized, "Maybe you actually did kill her and they are trying to figure out how to tell her parents."

Nana's eyes flitted to panic for a second and then shined with mirth, "You sicko. She's fine. She's probably on her way back now."

As if Nana could predict the future, moments later the door to the class slid open and in walked the large, purple haired girl that Nana had tackled this morning.

I glanced towards the door as words tumbled from my mouth, "She's awake." I made my way over to her and her friend, A-chan, "You okay?"

She smiled softly and moved her hands in a waving off gesture, "All good."

"That's a relief, you really went flying back there. The whole class was worried." I smiled softly back at her and then turned to get my stubborn friend's attention, "Nana!"

"What do you want?" He asked slightly irritated.

"Do ya think you could come over an apologize?" I asked sarcastically to him. Jeez, this guy sure was a pain in the ass sometimes.

Nana groaned as he came to stand next to me in front of the chubby girl. He knew that I wouldn't leave him alone until he tried to at least say sorry.

He bit his lip, "Uh…sorry about that…"

Serinuma waved him off, "It's just a little concussion. You didn't get hurt or anything, did you?" I couldn't help but try to send my thoughts to Nana: _Please use tact. Please use tact! Please use tact, Nana!_

Apparently, he didn't get the message, "You're like a human cushion," I felt my eyes widen as I choked lightly on my milk, "so I walked off without a scratch."

I turned to stare at my pain in the ass best friend, "Human cushion!" Our other class members started to laugh mirthily at the Nana's words, but I found myself appalled at my best friend, "Dude! Not cool!"

Serinuma let it slide though with a smile, "Well, in that case, I'm glad that I could be useful."

Once again, my best friend was wracked with his ability of not using tact; Nana began to join the others and laugh at Serinuma's words. I was beyond irritated with this fool now. I grabbed him by the ear, a weak spot that I had learned from Mrs. Nanashima over the years, "Nana! Stop being a jerk."

"Let go!" he whined in-between gritted teeth.

I turned back to Serinuma and A-Chan, "Uhm, we're sorry about everything." And then I started dragging my friend back towards our seats.

As we started walking, I let go off Nana's ear, "You could be a little more sensitive you know."

Nana laughed, "She was cool with it bro. Chill out."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my best friend. I really hoped Serinuma wasn't offended by Nana. Nanashima is an amazing guy and he's funny, but he is also an ass at times.

 **(A/N: How did you all like this chapter? I know there isn't any true yoai yet, but I promise it is coming…like the black plague…like a positive black plague….no death will ensue from this plague. I promise. That was a bad metaphor. Okay, anyways, this story is going to follow the anime more than that manga, but it will have a twist on it, which I am looking forward to. So for all the other Otakus' out there like me, please be sure to R &R and possibly, if you want, follow it. I'm going to try to do a chapter a week, but its not a promise. Love you all. Peace out fam. S.A.M :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. None of these characters belong to me, sadly. I am just using them and parts of the plot of Kiss Him, Not Me to relay a story that I love. All characters and parts of the plot belong to Junko, Michiko Yokote and Kodansha._

Chapter Two

The next week passed by slowly. After the lousy amount of chivalry my best friend had performed the other day, I was determined to smooth things over with Serinuma. While the accident was partially her fault, it still wasn't right that Nana was calling her out like that. I was use to smoothing over things that Nana, for a better word, fucked up, over the past few years. I was the dull side to Nana's sharp edge of the blade.

Monday came and went. No Serinuma. Maybe she was sick?

"Nana?" I asked as I flicked the back of his neck to agitate him.

He sighed, "What stupid?"

"She's not here."

"Who is she?"

"You know, Serinuma. I need to fix your mess that you made."

"I apologized." Nana's voice was filled with apathy.

"You said," I squeal my voice up an octave to imitate a Nana, "Sorry. It was like landing on a pillow!" I looked at the back of the blonde head of hair sitting in front of me.

"I did what you asked Iga. It was an accident. Everyone has forgotten about it." Nana turned to look at me over his shoulder, "Can I borrow your –"

I shoved my English homework towards him, "I really should just let you fail. You aren't gonna pass exams at this rate."

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday came and went. Everyone was starting to get worried at this point. Every day as our homeroom teacher called out the roll, no one answered the call of, "Serinuma, Kai". Each day, I became more and more anxious. Had Nana really upset her this much? I shook the thought. No. It was just a snide remark. That couldn't be…or could it?

Friday had similar results and I was starting to become a little frantic. _She's just sick_ , I told myself, _she has to be. That's all this is. Just has a fever or something_.

"She's probably just sick Iga." Nana said as he leaned back in his chair, balancing against the wall, "Quit being a worry wart. No point in it. She said that she didn't care."

I sighed, "Nana. What you did was just so mean."

Nana nodded softly, "Alright. I'll apologize again on Monday. Okay?"

I looked up at him as I crossed my hands across the desk, "You? Apologize willingly? Are you okay?"

Nana rolled his eyes at me and set his chair down to face me head on, "I'm fine stupid. I just want you to stop worrying. You're gonna get gray hairs at his point if you keep it up."

I smiled slyly to myself. Yes, my best friend was a jerk, but he was definitely a good kind of jerk.

* * *

It is times like these when I question reality. The weekend had come and gone in a blurry slide show of homework, lazing around the house and hanging out with Nana. It was now Monday again, (oh joy!) and I was already for it to be Friday again. I had finally started relaxing after the week of stress, and now I was being pushed back into the pit of stress and irritability.

I slid into the classroom along with Nana since we had walked from the train together, both of us were chatting comfortably back and forth.

"Did you get past that one level?" I asked as I glanced over at the blonde next to me.

"No. I can't get past the guards near the entrance portal. I keep dying as soon as they see me." Nana sighed, "I might need your help."

I smiled, "Oh? You need my help, oh Great and Powerful Video Game Master?"

Nana eyed me with irritation, "I take it back. I don't need you Padawan."

Nana went slightly red as I chuckled, "It's okay to admit that I am better at Shadow Slayer X than you are, Master." I wink and chuckled at him before sitting down at my desk. Nana's cheeks went a little redder as he smacked me in the shoulder fondly.

That's when it happened.

The room went silent around me and I felt my chuckle die in my throat as I looked around to see what the reasoning was. Class 2A at Fukuoka High School wasn't necessarily the quiet type. We were probably the loudest class in our year, but that was simply because we all enjoyed each other's company.

"Good Morning." A quieter than quiet voice had mumbled shyly. That's when I spotted her. Standing in the door way was a beautiful slim girl with shoulder length purple hair. She was dressed in a girls' school uniform, a black pleated skirt, pink blouse and a pressed white dress shirt. Under her skirt, you could see beautifully tanned long legs that lead to her black knee high stockings and Doc Martins. But the most shocking and beautiful thing about her was her sea blue eyes. They were big and round and even from across the room, I could feel her eyes pierce into my soul. I glanced over at Nana and he too was gazing at the beautiful girl.

"Who's that?" he mumbled to me.

"Beats me. Maybe she transferred?" I gazed back over to the girl who was now standing next to Nakano Amane, hugging onto her for dear life. I scrunched my eyebrows together thoughtfully. Did A-chan know her? The only person I would know who would do that is –

"There's no way! Kae? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" A-chan cried. Nana and I both whipped around to face both of them like the rest of our class mates. Kae? Kae Serinuma? Serinuma looked frantic as our classmates started coming closer to her and A-chan. Next thing I knew, questions were being thrown at Serinuma left and right.

"Wait! Are you really Serinuma?"

"You're like a totally different person!"

"How did you do it?"

"That's crazy!"

My feet then moved of their own accord. Serinuma was in trouble and after the trouble that Nana had caused, I was more than willing to step in in front of her. As she backed slowly towards the back of the classroom, I made my way behind her and grabbed her gently by the arm. With a soft firmness, I pulled her closer to me and put an arm around her waist.

"Hey. Give it a rest! Can't you all see that you're freaking her out? Back off!" I shouted as I held her firmly next to my side. The last thing this girl needed was another whole day of humiliation.

Our class mates started backing away and when I felt they weren't going to bother her again while I was standing next to her, I let go of her waist and moved my hand up to rest on her shoulder.

She turned to face me, "You okay?"

She smiled softly and blushed as she nodded, "Thanks for the help, Igarashi."

I chuckled awkwardly as I let go of her shoulder, "Uhm. No problem."

With one final smile, she turned away from me as A-chan came walking up to us, "Kae? You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit flustered is all." I stood there awkwardly not quite knowing what to do. I didn't want people hounding her more, but I also didn't want to eaves drop. That's when I spotted Nana. He too had moved from his desk but was now standing beside Natsuma and Mako. The two of them were mumbling something to each other as Nana just stared at me. His eyes were hazy and were hyper focused on something. I looked at him and felt something churning inside of me. Was there something wrong? I followed his gaze and that's when I realized Nana was not staring at me. He was staring at the beautiful purple haired girl next to me.

I turned back to Nana, only to see him mumble something to the other two guys before smiling and walking over to us. Is he gonna do it? He's finally gonna apologize.

His grin turned into a devilish smirk and I knew I was suddenly moving further away from mutual forgiveness than closer. _Please, Nana, use your head_.

"I guess you think you're pretty hot stuff, huh?" he eyed the girl next to me as she turned to look at him.

"Please don't start." I looked at him and shook my head. Dammit, Nana.

"But, we'll never forget what you use to be. Got that?" Nana's eyes were lighting up in excitement as he uttered those fateful words. It felt as if I was falling, my stomach felt like I dropped a few feet below me as my eyes widened. Turning to Serinuma, I noticed the tears welling in her big beautiful blue eyes. Turning back to Nana, I glared at him. Thinking my best friend would still be wearing his asshole smirk, I was surprised to see that Nana was…blushing. _Good. Bastard deserves to be embarrassed_.

Turning back to apologize to Serinuma, I stopped halfway before I even got to face her. Serinuma was running from the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kae! Come back!" A-chan cried and reached out for her friend. I gasped in surprise as I watched her run from the room. Nana's face filled with sudden surprise and watched as she ran from the room as well. That's when the class noticed what was going on too.

"What?"

"Woah. You made her cry!"

"Hey. She was only here for like five seconds."

A girl in the front of the class stood and turned to face Nana, "You're the worst!"

"Me?!" Nana pointed at himself, "No way. I was just reminding her that we wouldn't forget what she looked like before she went all anorexic on us."

"Kae isn't anorexic stupid." A-chan countered at Nana, "If she was anorexic, she'd be unhealthy and she looks pretty healthy to me. What does it matter is she has suddenly lost some weight? What do you think we live in? A hurt/comfort yaoi manga?" With that, A-chan spun on her heel and strode out of the classroom leaving us behind.

 **(A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry I didn't update in the past couple weeks. I had family in town who I had to share my room with (note to self: don't ever share a bed with your 21-year-old cousin, no matter how much your mom begs you.) and I was also in the middle of finals week in school. I'm so happy to finally be home from college. No more roommate for a few months and no more stress. Thank GOD! I can fangirl in peace.**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to take a few minutes to comment on some reviews and give you guys some news.**

 **SimplyDeadInside: Aww. Thank you! I think it's cute too.**

 **The Planetta Club: It is close to the anime for right now. It actually for these first two chapters follows very closely to the anime. Things start shifting next chapter. There will be some mild Serinuma/Igarashi and Serinuma/Nanashima shipping, but don't forget this is gonna be a yaoi fic. Thanks for your support.**

 **Also, guys, not writing some hardcore yaoi right now is killing me, so I think I'm gonna write a KHNM one shot here soon. Keep your eyes posted. I have a few cute ideas for it.**

 **Don't forget to R &R. Stay happy! S.A.M. : ) )**


End file.
